Angel
Angel is a Superior Element and Fusion Element in Elemental Battlegrounds. It has a colour palette of shining white and gold. It is the currently most expensive element in game. It has a wide range of utility in both power and support, with sharp mobility as well, however its hitboxes are fairly small and require high precision and skill to use at their full potential, otherwise players can get punished rather hard. It is a Fusion of Light (650 Diamonds) and Spirit (Grass + Wind, total 450 Diamonds), with an additional 2000 diamond cost, coming to a total of 3100 diamonds. Trivia * Angel was planned to be an Event Element for 2018 Christmas. ** Had it been released on 2018 Christmas, it would've been the fifth Event Element, the first being Reaper. * Angelic Aura's previous sound effect is used from Dragon Ball Z's Super Saiyan power-up sound effect. ** That being said, the aura emitted during Angelic Aura resembles Super Saiyan aura. ** The current sound effect being used for Angelic Aura is like charging energy. * Although, the quills fired from the Quill Daggers and in the Ultimate are the same, their meshes are actually colored Christmas-tree-shaped cookies. * Angel is the first Element to have its poll in a Roblox game, mainly due to website exploiters manipulating the Strawpoll, and tampering with the votes. ** That being said, it is speculated by some that polled Elements such as Nightmare were added in by mistake. ** In the 6th poll, the Blood votes were manipulated, but the owners discovered this and Blood was disqualified. * Flash Slash is the first spell in the game to have a user interface. * Divine Arrow is the first spell to have a feature that requires you to directly hit somebody (in this case, the arrow). You still deal damage from the resulting explosion if you don’t land a direct hit. * Quill Daggers is the second mobile Multi-Projectile spell, the 1st being Dragon's Soaring Upheaval. * Divine Arrow is the 1st Projectile spell that moves the caster (levitation during charge). * Angel is the most expensive element, costing 3100 Diamonds if Grass isn't the starter element and 2950 if it is. * Divine Arrow is the most damaging Projectile spell in the game, with a damage output of over 800 when used to its full potential. * Flash Slash is the second spell to include a re-teleportation ability, the first being Aurora’s Light Emission. * Quill Daggers also has a secondary damage component for those who can use it at close quarter combat. Casting the spell while within the range of a grab spell will deal extra damage, along side the damage dealt by the quills. * In the days of this element in Testing Standard, the body-transformation was unofficially called Iou Body, and only speeds you up other than having teleporting ability. This was later changed since it was merely a "placeholder" for the spell. ** Also in the Testing Standard, Divine Arrow and Arcane Guardian arrow explosions produced light blue smoke (same smoke in Soaring Upheaval). ** Another thing to mention in the Testing Standard, is that Divine Arrow could be charged forever. * Although Quill Daggers' description states that the quills are heat-seeking, the quills will always seek players even if there is a stronger heat source nearby (i.e. Blue Arson) instead of homing in on the flames. * Sometimes, Divine Arrow's explosion occurs out of the place it should. * Divine Arrow looks similar to Pit's Palutena Bow from the Kid Icarus series. * If Divine Arrow or Arcane Guardian is used in Sewer Burst, the user will be launched out of the map. * Divine Arrow and Quill Daggers can be used at the same time, with this in mind players can use Quill Daggers while charging Divine Arrow to find both invisible players, and players who have used Trichotomy. * The healing aspect of Arcane Guardian came from a fan-made Ultimate spell called "Savior Sorcerer," which was created by the discord users Pikachu and A1d3n0us. This Ultimate spell, in short, had two different functions that allowed the user to take either the form of an archangel or fallen angel, having healing and damaging purposes respectively. However, the healing in Arcane Guardian is massively toned down from Savior Sorcerer. Several visual perks, such as the spotlight from the star and the lightning on the spell's activation, had function in Savior Sorcerer, but are merely aesthetic for Arcane Guardian. *Quill Daggers came from the blast in Discord user THEZIGIX’s Angel moveset, which fired many feathers from a set of wings, similar to what Quill Daggers does. *In the sneakpeeks in Discord, Flash Slash used to be a continuous rushing move, in which you would tap to change the direction of the rush, an idea provided in the beginning portions of Discord user SkyCityXD’s ult. However, this was changed so that you would only change directions if you hit a player. *What was considered to be the first sneak peek of angel, was actually a creation made by the discord user Guashe as a joke. It showed that the player would spawn transparent angel wings around them along with two glowing orbs around him, then he would summon a cross in his hand that will shoot yellow projectiles with a size identical to Soaring Upheaval. *Quill Daggers is one of the most overused spells in the game due to it's ability of homing towards players. *Many players complain that Angel requires little to no skill given Quill Daggers ability to home in on others, in truth, Angel requires more skill than a typical long ranged element. (Leading projectiles to land hits from a range, predicting the next move of your opponent, and a massive requirement to manage your mana usage.) *Arcane Guardian is the only spell to not create a medal of a spell's respective element upon casting. All other spells spawn a medal. *The higher you go in the air and use Arcane Guardian; The range gets bigger. Category:Elements Category:Superior Elements Category:Fusion Elements Category:Possible/Upcoming Elements